Stupid Cupid
225px |strength = 4 |health = 2 |cost = 4 |set = Event |class = Crazy |tribe = Imp Zombie |trait = None |ability = When played: Do 1 damage to a Plant. That Plant has 0 this turn. |flavor text = What's love got to do with it? Honestly, he has no idea.}} Stupid Cupid is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play, and has 4 /2 . He does not have any traits, and his ability does 1 damage to a plant, then resets that plant's strength to 0 for the turn it is played. He was added in the 2017 Valenbrainz event, along with Sportacus and . He became craftable as of update 1.12.6. He was made available in the Cupid's Valenbrainz event and was available from February 14, 2017 to February 21, 2017. Origins He is based on Imp's Valenbrainz costume. His name is based on the advertisement for the Valenbrainz Piñata Parties featuring the Imp in his costume with the line "Stupid Cupid". It may also be based on a song called "Estúpido Cupido" from Celly Campello, "Estúpido Cupido" meaning "Stupid Cupid" in English. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Imp Zombie *'Trait:' None *'Ability: When played:' Do 1 damage to a Plant. That Plant has 0 this turn. *'Set:' Premium - Event Card description What's love got to do with it? Honestly, he has no idea. Update history Update 1.10.22 *Added to the game. Update 1.12.6 *Became craftable. *Ability mechanic change: If his ability destroys its target,, that plant's strength will not be reduced to 0. Strategies With Stupid Cupid is a great card as he has high strength and a potential game-changing ability. His ability will completely prevent a plant from attacking for the turn that he is played. When you play him, don't target plants with no strength at all, like and Water Chestnut, and don't target plants that would be destroyed by the initial damage of the ability, unless that plant is a powerful glass cannon like Mushroom Ringleader or or if taking control of the board is necessary. If you do either of these things, you will waste the most effective capability of this zombie. If you are using Z-Mech, you can combine Rolling Stone or Weed Spray to destroy any plant you want, especially those that gain strength over time such as , Bean Counter, Snowdrop, Bananasaurus Rex, Doubled Mint, etc. This greatly improves Z-Mech's survival against heroes. Impfinity can use Imp Commander and Toxic Waste Imp to generate great synergy as he is an Imp. Impfinity can also make Stupid Cupid reactivate his ability via Firefighter, In-Crypted, or Mixed-Up Gravedigger. The only problem with Stupid Cupid is that he has low health. If you are playing as Z-Mech, you can use Rock Wall or Camel Crossing to make this zombie survive longer. Electric Boogaloo can boost this zombie with Loudmouth, Vitamin Z, or Maniacal Laugh. Professor Brainstorm can also prevent him from being damaged by using Teleport, which can also prevent newly played plants from attacking. Professor Brainstorm can also make him do bonus attacks, and with the high strength he has, he will surely defeat most foes in his way. Another thing you need to be careful is against , or Mega-Grow heroes, as they have their own ways or re-boosting the affected plant's strength. Guardian heroes have access to Spineapple, Kabloom heroes can either play Berry Angry or Storm Front, and Mega-Grow heroes can play Fertilize, Grow-Shroom, Embiggen, or , which can add more strength on top of the initial strength it lost. Do not use this zombie against Hibernating Beary, because its ability gives it strength instead of draining it. However, if it has over 8 strength, it may be worth it. Against Stat-wise, Stupid Cupid is fairly easy to destroy, but his ability is very dangerous. He will completely disable a plant from attacking for the turn he is played, wasting a turn for that plant. If you are not playing as , you can play boosting tricks to attempt to reboost your plant. Smarty heroes can use Rescue Radish to Bounce the plant, and it can potentially be played again on the same turn. If your opponent is either Z-Mech, Electric Boogaloo, or Impfinity, you should be extra wary as they have access to Rolling Stone, Evaporate, or respectively to finish that plant off. A good counter is to use plants that can damage zombies through the use of abilities, like Punish-Shroom or Briar Rose. Stupid Cupid cannot disable the abilities of plants, so use such plants to apply pressure on the zombie hero. You can also play multiple threats to force the opponent to consider which plant needs to have its strength taken away. Gallery Stupid Cupid Statistics.png|Stupid Cupid's statistics stupidcupidcard.jpg|Stupid Cupid's card StupidCupidHD.png|HD Stupid Cupid StupidCupidCardImage.png|Stupid Cupid's card image StupidCupidBlackCard.jpg|Stupid Cupid's grayed-out card in the player's collection IMG_2603.png|Stupid Cupid's grayed-out card with an info button Stupid Cupid in the background of a valentines MP match.png|Stupid Cupid on the background of a Valentine Multiplayer match SpriteAtlasTexture-0778afd60e48b1347a5b7ac2b17d2f9d-512x256-fmt34 #01443.png|Stupid Cupid's sprites CupidAttack.png|Stupid Cupid using his ability on Grow-Shroom CupidShootsHimself.png|Stupid Cupid frozen and destroyed Brute Strenght being used on Stupid Cupid.jpg|Brute Strength being used on Stupid Cupid Giant Cupid.jpg|Gigantic Stupid Cupid due to a glitch StupidCupidAttacking.png|Stupid Cupid attacking QQ图片20170312191617.png|Stupid Cupid with the Deadly trait Stupid Cupid Aftermath.png|Stupid Cupid activating his ability on Navy Bean EventRewindBundleSportacusStupidCupid.png|Stupid Cupid on the advertisement for the Event Rewind Bundle Screenshot (32).png|Stupid Cupid destroyed Trivia *He is the first event zombie in the Crazy class. *He is one of the four Imps in the Crazy class, the others being Cakesplosion, Gargantuar-Throwing Imp and . *Stupid Cupid does not actually set the plant's strength to 0, but instead deducts 100000 strength from it. It is possible to see this via Doubled Mint. *His description is a reference to the song "''What's Love Got to do With It''" by Tina Turner. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Imp cards Category:Flying zombies Category:Event cards